1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain novel optically active anthracyclinones of the daunomycin group, daunosaminyl derivatives of said compounds and methods for the preparation thereof.
2. The Prior Art
While the optically active anthracyclinones of the invention are novel, the corresponding racemates of certain of them have been described in the literature; see C. M. Wong et al, Canad.J.Chem., 49, 2712 (1971) and Canad.J.Chem., 51, 466 (1973).